Kidnap the Dumbledore
by DaydreamingSlytherin
Summary: Voldemort recruits his three best Death Eaters to do a task for him.  Characters may seem OOC. No flames please.


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Bellatrix, Lucius, Severus, Voldemort, Dumbledore, and Barty belong to J.K Rowling. Kidnap the Sandy Claws lyrics belong to Tim Burton. Lyrics are italic.

"Do you understand?" Voldemort said to his three best Death Eaters. "It's important that you don't fail this task. I don't care how you feel about each other, you must work together. Understand?"

One of them had wild and curly black hair. Her name was Bellatrix Lestrange. One of the men had long blonde hair and pale skin. He was Bellatrix's brother-in-law, Lucius Malfoy. The last one was also pale but had greasy black hair and a hooked nose. His name was Severus Snape.

"We understand." Severus replied in his usual monotone.

The three turned to leave when Voldemort spoke again.

"And keep that no good Barty Crouch out of this." Voldemort added.

"We will, My Lord." Bellatrix replied.

However, unknown to Voldemort, two out of the three Death Eaters had his or her fingers crossed behind their backs.

"Very good," Voldemort said. "Now, go."

Bellatrix grabbed Lucius and Severus roughly by the arms and dragged them out of the mansion that they were in.

Bellatrix couldn't believe that she was being forced to go on a task with Severus. She hated Severus's guts. Bellatrix was just annoyed with Lucius. Bellatrix couldn't understand why Narcissa married Lucius.

Severus's feeling for Bellatrix was mutual. Severus thought that Bellatrix was too loud and too loyal to Voldemort. However, Severus had no hard feelings for Lucius. In fact, Lucius had been kind to Severus the moment that he started his education at Hogwarts.

Lucius didn't like Bellatrix too much. True Bellatrix was his sister-in-law but Lucius felt that Bellatrix was too devoted to the dark arts. Lucius had always gotten along with Severus.

"Bellatrix, let go." Lucius commanded.

The curly hair Death Eater let go of the two mens' arms and started walking.

"I want to do it." Bellatrix said. She wanted to please Voldemort.

"Voldemort said we have to work together." Severus reminded Bellatrix.

Bellatrix groaned and thought, 'Why couldn't he have assigned Greyback?' She turned to face Severus and snarled, "Only for Lord Voldemort."

The three Death Eaters decided to Apparate the closest that they could get to Hogwarts then find a disguise.

"Let's go." Bellatrix demanded. She grabbed Lucius and Severus roughly by the arm and Apparated. Once Bellatrix reached her destination, she let go.

"Knockturn Alley?" Lucius said as he looked around. "We could have gone to Hogsmeade, it's closer."

"Deal with it." Bellatrix replied. She looked at Severus. "I'm only doing this for the Dark Lord. You understand?"

"Yes, Bellatrix," Severus replied. "I understand you."

Bellatrix, Lucius and Severus: _La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
>La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la<br>Kidnap the Dumbledore, lock him up real tight  
>Throw away the key and then<br>Turn off all the lights_  
>Lucius picked up a licorice wand that was laying around and looked at it. The wheels in his head started turning.<br>Lucius: _First, we're going to set some bait  
>Inside a nasty trap and wait<br>When he comes a-sniffing we will  
>Snap the trap and close the gate<em>  
>Severus scoffed for he knew that Dumbledore wouldn't fall for a trick like that. Dumbledore was a very wise man.<br>Bellatrix: _Wait! I've got a better plan  
>To catch this big red lobster man<br>Let's pop him in a boiling pot  
>And when he's done we'll butter him up<em>  
>'Of course Bellatrix would come up with a plan like that.' Severus thought to himself.<br>Bellatrix, Lucius and Severus: _Kidnap the Dumbledore  
>Throw him in a box<br>Bury him for ninety years  
>Then see if he talks<em>  
>Bellatrix approached a rundown house and knocked on the door. The door slowly creaked open and Lucius threw the licorice wand it.<br>Lucius:_ Cuz Mr. Barty Crouch the man  
>Can take the whole thing over then<br>He'll be so pleased I do declare  
>That he will cook him rare<em>  
>The was an evil cackle from inside the house as Bellatrix pulled the door closed. Bellatrix smirked at the cackle. She really enjoyed being a Death Eater. She noticed a toy in a store window and had an idea.<br>Bellatrix:_ I say that we take a cannon  
>Aim it at his door and then<br>Knock three times and when he answers  
>Dumbledore will be no more<em>  
>Severus rolled his eyes at yet again another dumb idea. He knew that Voldemort wanted Dumbledore alive. 'What is with these ideas?' He asked himself.<br>Severus: _You're so stupid, think now  
>If we blow him up into smithereens<br>We may lose some pieces  
>And the Voldy will beat us black and green<em>  
>"Or Crucio us to no end." Severus added.<p>

"I guess you're right." Lucius told Severus.  
>Bellatrix, Lucius and Severus: <em>Kidnap the Dumbledore<br>Tie him in a bag  
>Throw him in the ocean<br>Then see if he is sad_  
><em>Because Mr. Barty Crouch is the meanest guy around<br>If I were on his hit them list, I'd get out of town_  
>Bellatrix spotted three Hogwarts students, two boys and a girl. She could easily identify the girl, who she had been watching for quite some time. The girl's name was Aggie Capulet. The two boys were Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. If she could just get a strand of hair from the students', she could get in.<p>

"We have to get hair off of those student's heads." Bellatrix whispered to Lucius and Severus. "Those three over there," She pointed to where the three were standing.

Lucius and Snape looked over to Aggie and the boys, who were standing at the entrance to Knockturn Alley.

"What are those three doing here?" Severus muttered.

Bellatrix yanked Severus into nearby shadows. She shushed Severus and craned her neck to listen to the three students.

"Why do you want to go down there?" Dean asked Aggie.

"I want to see what's down there." Aggie replied.

"That's not a good idea." Seamus said. "You don't know what kind of people hang around down there."

Aggie took her hand out of Seamus's, grabbed the railing, and said, "Well, I'm going to take a look. Everyone needs take a little risk in their life."

"Will you be okay?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Aggie replied. "If I need anything, I'll shout."

Bellatrix turned to Lucius and Severus then said, "Severus, how fast can you make a Polyjuice Potion and a knock out potion?"

Severus shook his head and firmly told her, "I'm not drugging a student so you can change into her."

Bellatrix growled slightly and watched Aggie come down the stairs. Bellatrix remembered something that would help with this plan.

"We can jinx the girl." Bellatrix said to Lucius and Severus. "We can easily grab her and put the Imperius curse on her."

Bellatrix leaned back as Aggie walked past. The young girl didn't even look in the three Death Eaters' direction as she went by. She was too fascinated by the name of the stores surrounding her. Even if she had looked, she wouldn't have spotted the Death Eaters right away.

'Too easy,' Bellatrix thought to herself.  
>Bellatrix: <em>He'll be so pleased by our success<br>That he'll reward us too, I bet_  
>Lucius didn't want to agree but it was actually a good idea that Bellatrix had. From what Bellatrix had reported to Voldemort, Aggie did sound like she would be easy to snatch and put a curse on. However, he didn't want to be the one to do it.<br>Lucius: _Perhaps he'll make a special spell  
>A death and torture spell<br>Great!_  
>Aggie walked into a store. Bellatrix stepped out of the shadow and walked towards the store. She turned around.<p>

"Come on." Bellatrix hissed. "Hurry, before she leaves."  
>Bellatrix, Lucius and Severus: <em>We're his little henchmen<br>And we take our job with pride  
>We do our best to please him<br>And stay on his good side_  
>'Licorice wands?' Severus thought to himself. 'Pots? Seriously, this is getting ridiculous.'<p>

Severus: _I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb_  
>Bellatrix: <em>I'm not the dumb one<br>You're no fun_  
>Lucius: <em>Shut up!<em>  
>Bellatrix and Severus ignored Lucius. While Bellatrix and Severus argued, Lucius watched Aggie through the window. He saw Aggie pick something up and look at it. Aggie put her hand in her pocket then took some money out. He watched her walk to the register.<br>Lucius: _I've got something, listen now  
>This one is real good, you'll see<br>We'll send a present to his door  
>Upon there'll be a note to read<em>

"Then?" Bellatrix interrupted.

"Don't interrupt." Lucius told her.  
>Lucius: <em>Now, in the box we'll wait and hide<br>Until his curiosity  
>Entices him to look inside<br>And then we'll have him  
>One, two, three<em>  
>"How will we get the gift to him?" Bellatrix asked. "It's not like we can waltz right into Hogwarts, you know."<p>

"Maybe Severus can give it to Dumbledore." Lucius suggested.

"If I do, Dumbledore may get suspicious." Severus said.

Bellatrix glared at Severus and said, "And I suppose you have a great idea."

"As a matter of fact, I don't." Severus replied. "If I did, it would be better than yours."

"Hush up now." Lucius spoke up. "Here's what we'll do." He looked back at Aggie to make sure she hadn't left yet. "We grab the girl and put the Imperius Curse on her."

"That was my idea." Bellatrix hissed. "Lucius, get something that'll help. I don't care what it is." She looked around and said, "We'll be waiting in that alleyway."

Lucius grumbled and asked, "Why me? Ms. Capulet has seen me before."

"Yes, but she has never officially met you or talked to you." Bellatrix said. "She won't notice if you're walking around in there. If she sees me, she'll know something is wrong." She looked in the window to see Aggie counting out money. "Go!" Bellatrix hissed. "I think she's almost done."

Lucius glared at his sister-in-law but went into the store. He picked up a random piece of jewelry, an opal necklace, and went to the register.

"Don't rush me." Aggie was saying to the storeowner, Borgin. "I don't rush you so don't rush me." She continued to count out money.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Capulet." Lucius said to the American girl.

Aggie glanced up from her money and said, "Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy."

"Here, let me." Lucius offered. He pulled out some money and said, "I'll pay for that…" He looked down at what Aggie was buying. "Whatever that is."

"You don't have to." Aggie mumbled. "And they're opal earrings. I'm buying them for my sister, Ellen."

"I insist." Lucius said. He handed the money to Borgin.

Borgin counted out the money and wrapped the earrings. He handed the earrings to Aggie and said, "Here's your change Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius took his change and the necklace. Aggie put the earrings in her bag. Aggie walked out of the store and looked around to see where to go next. As she was thinking to herself, Lucius grabbed her arm and dragged her to the alleyway.

"Hey, let go!" Aggie said. She tried to pull her arm free.

"Hush." Lucius replied.

Bellatrix stepped out of the shadows. Aggie looked at Bellatrix and gasped slightly.

"It's you." Aggie said.

"Yes child, it's me." Bellatrix said with a cackle. "Hold still."

"What for?" Aggie asked. She tried to get out of Lucius's grip.

"Severus, get out here!" Bellatrix shouted to the shadows.

Severus hesitantly stepped out. He didn't dare to look at Aggie.

"Hold her still." Bellatrix commanded. "Curse the necklace too."

Severus grabbed Aggie's other arm. Lucius levitated the necklace and Severus put a curse on it. Bellatrix took her wand out and pointed it at Aggie.

"Let go!" Aggie commanded as she continued to struggle. It was no use since Lucius and Severus were stronger than her.

"Imperio." Bellatrix said.

A flash of light hit Aggie's face as she tried to move. Aggie struggling decreased as her eyes clouded over. She stopped struggling and grew quiet. Lucius and Severus dropped Aggie's arms, which fell limp at her sides.

"She looks like she's been lobotomized." Lucius noted.

"She'll be fine." Severus told Lucius. "She can still feel her emotions."

"You listen, okay." Bellatrix said to Aggie.

Aggie nodded in response and looked at Bellatrix.

"You are to take this necklace." Bellatrix said. "Don't touch it, do you understand?"

Aggie nodded and replied, "Yes, I understand, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix smirked and said, "Good girl." She used a spell to wrap the necklace up. "Take it to Professor Dumbledore. If he asks what it is, just tell him that you found it lying around," She handed Aggie the necklace.

"I will." Aggie replied. She took the necklace and put it in her bag. She still held the earrings in her hand.

"You can go now." Bellatrix said.

Aggie nodded and walked out of the alley, bag swinging slightly at her side.

"Phase one complete." Lucius said.  
>Bellatrix, Lucius and Severus: <em>Kidnap the Dumbledore<em>

_Beat him with a stick  
>Lock him for ninety years<em>

_See what makes him tick_  
>The three watched Aggie go back up to Diagon Alley.<p>

"Are you okay?" Seamus asked. "We were just about to go down there to check on you."

"I'm fine." Aggie replied.

Dean looked at Aggie's hand and asked, "What's that?"

Aggie stuffed the package into her bag and said, "Nothing."

"There you are." Ellen O'Malley, Aggie's sister, said. She hugged her sister and asked, "What are you standing here for?"

"No reason." Aggie replied. She pulled the smaller package out. "I got these for you." She handed Ellen the package.

"Aw, thank you." Ellen said when she opened the package.

"Let's go." Ellen said.

Bellatrix watched the four students walk away from the entrance. She smirked to herself at how easy the plan was working out.  
>Bellatrix, Lucius and Severus: <em>Kidnap the Dumbledore<em>

_Chop him into bits  
>Mr. Barty Crouch Jr. is sure to get his kicks<br>Kidnap the Dumbledore, see what we will see  
>Lock him in a cage and then throw away the key<em>

Bellatrix let out a cackle and said, "This is perfect. Aggie in unknowingly helping us in our plan and Dumbledore will be the Lord's before we know it."

"What if it fails?" Severus asked.

Bellatrix glared at Severus and snarled, "It won't." With that, she Apparated away.

"You think it's going to fail?" Lucius asked Severus as he turned to the black hair man.

"Oh yes." Severus replied.  
>AN: I was listening to this on YouTube and I randomly thought, 'Hey, this is a perfect song for the Death Eaters.'

Please be nice. It took me a while to type this out since I've been sick a lot. I'm uploading this at school right now.


End file.
